The Midnight Company
Overview The Midnight Company is a secret organisation of Rogues, of all races, who came into power after Misdek Wintersurge was sacrificed in a ritual. The Rogues recruited an army of corrupted warriors called The Reapers to fight for them during the Battle for the Dawn. The Midnight Company Worship Annihilus, the God of death, and another potential God-like being called The Shadow King. History It is said that around 5,005 years ago a warrior called Misdek Wintersurge was offered to the Gods as part of a ritual hosted by a small group of Necromancers. They were led by and corrupted wizard, gone necromancer, called Stakore Shadowwalker who is said to be one of the darkest and evil necromancers to have ever lived. The ritual occurred in the furthest reaches of the continent of Vizall upon a tower called the Ascendance Pillar. Many theories exist about the true purpose of the ritual but some believe it to be an attempt by Stakore Shadowwalker to imbue himself with God-Like power. As Stakore Shadowwalker has never been seen again in recorded history it is unlikely that he survived the ritual. After the ritual a secret organisation of rogues began to emerge and they called themselves The Midnight Company. They were supposedly led by a mysterious all-powerful figure who called himself The Shadow King, as he has never been seen his presence is regarded as a myth. The most common theory is that he was a false creation of The Midnight Company with the purpose of imbuing fear in those they opposed. Very few, but some, say otherwise. One week after the ritual the dreaded Midnight Company unleashed their secret army in order to attempt a full scale takeover of Vizall. Humans, Elves and Dwarves formed a Combined Empire to combat this full frontal assault, this became known as the Battle for the Dawn. During this battle the dead were raised to aid The Midnight Company pushing the odds in their favour. Darkness of an unholy power filled the sky causing it to rain and produce lightning. Even though the next section is vague many believe the Gods intervened and drove back the undead and boosted the moral of The Combined Empire resulting in a full desolation of The Midnight Company and their retreat. For the few who believe in The Shadow King they say that the Gods intervened on such a large scale to stop him from reigning havoc on the Combined Empire. Those who do not simply say the Gods intervened to destroy the undead and give the Combined Empire hope. Whichever outcome is true will probably never be known due to the ambiguity that surrounds the battle. When the Battle for the Dawn was over the darkness was lifted and The Midnight Company disappeared over night and they have never been heard of since, over 5000 years later. Whatever happened on that day which resulted in the victory of the Combined Empire almost certainly meant the end of The Midnight Company. In the aftermath of the battle nearly 5,004 years ago Yelren Bloodclaw founded a secret organisation called The Brotherhood of the Enigma to oppose the Midnight Company. Yelren was a close friend of Misdek Wintersurge and when he was captured by The Midnight Company and sacrificed, Yelren swore vengeance on the Midnight Company and formed the Brotherhood of the Enigma in order to destroy the remaining members of the Midnight Company, this became known as The Midnight Bloodshed which lasted many years until The Brotherhood believed that all the remaining members of The Midnight Company were dead.